What have you done, Black Arachnia?
by PixelTheLittlestFembot
Summary: Animated Series- Silver was only a car before an Allspark shard pierced her chassis and now she's free to her own life. Well...until Sentinel and Jazz catch on to her antics and try to put a stop to it. But a key player is ready to step into this little game of processor molding.


**Transformers Belongs To Hasbro**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: This is a story that cinnamonbunbun and I started on a long time ago on Quizilla. Now it's finally making it's transition to Fanfiction! So I hope everyone enjoys it and be sure to tell cinnamonbunbun what you think too!**

It looked like a diamond as the Allspark shard came shimmering through the sky. As the little blue crystal fell softly to the ground, it embedded itself in a little silver and white car. A few moments passed and the unstarted car began to shift slightly,

"...What is going on?..." were the words that sounded from the little car as consciousness began to fill it. It was like a new light had been brought to this world as a whole life-both mind and spark-had been mysteriously created.

Soon the engine of the car revved as well. The brand new entity found this sound rather odd a first, but then she ignored it, realizing that it came from herself. Everything seemed to be clouded in a black blur, her vision currently blocked, and she sought to escape this darkness. It was then that the new life felt a desire to be that of a more convenient form as well, and not long after, she felt her body shift on its own. After a few moments of the shifting, the car, now a bot, stood on two feet.

Sudden light filled her optics without warning. Immediately, she covered them with her arm. When she looked up she realized that the source of the light was a long pole stuck in the ground with a little light at the top. Curiously, the little car, now a bot, poked it. She giggled as it made a little noise as the metal of her finger collided with the glass. She found it so amusing that she kept on doing it, a little harder each time, until it broke. Little shards of glass fell to the ground with a twinkle as they hit the concrete.

A little disappointed that the strange object had broken but that changed when she saw something else not too far away. To the right, separated from her by a long strip of black with a white dotted line running down the middle, was a large building with a outer coating that somehow allowed her to see the inside of the building as well. It resembled the same material that had shattered at her feet, but she was still curious. Not paying any attention, the bot crossed the large strip of black and approached the building. Bringing her face closer to the strange fixation, she was able to closely examine everything that was inside, but soon she also saw something she hadn't been expecting. Now in front of her eyes was another individual, standing at her exact height. The femme jumped back in fear of the other bot. To her amazement, the bot in the weird surface copied her movements. Nervously, the femme raised her hand and the bot in the surface did the same. She cocked her head in amazement.

"How is it doing that?" she murmured to herself. She giggled as she swayed her hips and once again, the bot copied her movements.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" yelled someone behind her. The femme turned around with a look of horror and fear upon her face. What she saw was a large blue bot with a blue pointy thing and a round thingy.

Still confused and startled, the femme tried to form words, but failed miserably. The large blue figure scared her as he continued to stare at her with a menacing glare. Not long after, before the blue bot could say anything else, a white vehicle with blue and red strips came speeding down the black strip of land and stopped right behind the first. Immediately afterwards, the femme was disturbed a little more as the vehicle transformed into a white bot and stood behind the blue one.

"Yo, what's going on, SP?" questioned the second individual.

"This fembot has disturbed the peace AND has broken the glass on that lamp-post!" yelled the blue bot, pointing his pointy thing at the lamp-post. The second individual followed it with his eyes to where the "glass" laid broken on the concrete.

"I'm sure it was just a slip-up, SP! Nothing to lose your cool about! " the second bot laughed as he looked at the femme. Her eyes were still wide with fright and the second bot could see her tiny frame trembling.

"Take a chill pill, fem! Ain't no one gonna hurt ya!" laughed the second bot as he took a step forward towards her. It seemed to be the last straw for the fembot, because as soon as he took that step forward, she took off running as fast as she could go down the long black, white-stripped thing.

"See?" pressed the blue bot, "She HAS done SOMETHING!" he continued to demand. Quickly, "SP" transformed into what was his vehicle form. "Well? What are you waiting for, Jazz?" he questioned the white bot. "Come on, Sentinel, chill. She's scared half offline!" countered and reasoned the white bot.

"Exactly! Which is an indication as to why she's suspicious!" demanded Sentinel once more.

Knowing that no matter what he said wouldn't suffice as good reasoning, "Jazz" sighed, and shifted back into his other form. "You sneak up on her from behind, and I'll follow her directly." ordered the blue bot, suddenly revving his engine and heading off. Knowing that this would be a long night, Jazz merely began to lead out his roll that was set forth for him by Sentinel, moving in another direction.

The femme could tell the blue bot was right on her tail by the lights coming from behind. But the weird thing was that he was in a different form. "Stop, trouble maker!" Sentinel yelled, revving his engine to intimidate her. It most certainly worked! The femme began to run faster and harder, almost tripping on her own feet in the process. Recomposing herself, the femme was able to continue running, but the blue bot could have hit her any time that he wished. Her panic growing, the femme now came to a short spot where the black strip of land with the white dotted line parted to both the left and the right. At first, she was slightly hesitant to pick a direction, but then she noticed the white bot from before coming up to meet her and Sentinel from the right. So, quickly, she decided on the left.

Loud huffs now escaping from her mouth, the femme continued to flee from the two bots, but then she was swiftly caught without an exit. Immediately, she saw that the black strip of land under her feet was now gone and up ahead was something new that she hadn't seen yet before. There was something blue in the place of where the ground was and it was wide and as far as she could see-and moving about continuously. Now forced to come to a halt, a strange new material now lay under her feet in the color of brown, leading out a little ways into the odd blue area.

"Quickly!" cried Sentinel, "Before she jumps from the pier!" he continued.

"Pier?" the femme whispered to herself.

"Please, fembot! Don't jump! We can chill out and talk about this! " the white bot yelled, trying to coax the terrified and panting femme.

"What did I do!" the little femme cried, turning to look at the two bots.

"I-I-I'm afraid and I just want to be alone!" she cried, as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"It's a trick, Jazz! She's just using her feminine sad tricks to make us feel bad! And once we trust her, she'll split again!" the blue bot yelled at this companion.

Whether it was the smart thing to do or not, Jazz quickly transformed out of his vehicle mode. Then, slowly but surely, he began to approach the femme, his palms out, showing that he had nothing in hand. "I'm not here to hurt you, I promise." assured Jazz. "Look, SP won't hurt you either, he's just really loud and inconsiderate. He just really doesn't know how to handle certain situations." he then explained, his voice growing softer with the farther he continued out. Soon Jazz was probably six feet from the femme.

"Please stay away from me." the femme whispered as he approached closer.

"Don't worry, I won't lay a finger on you. I just want to know why you are here and who you are, okay?" Jazz asked, as he inched a little closer but stopped when the femme inched a little closer to the end of the pier.

"I don't know who I am and why I'm here! I'm just scared!" she whimpered, looking down at the brown surface she was standing on.

"Sweety, I assure you that they do mean you harm." said a voice behind Sentinel. "BLACK ARACHNIA!" Sentinel yelled as the fangs from s sort of spider lady bit into the loud-mouthed fangs growing from Black Arachnia's back glowed for a moment, then withdrew themselves from Sentinel. Immediately afterwards, Sentinel's form fell face-first to the ground, now speechless and without energy.

"There." replied Black Arachnia, "That's much better. I always preferred you with your mouth shut anyway." she then continued. Jazz jumped back in surprise and stood protectively in front of the femme.

"So you're the one SP was talking about!" Jazz exclaimed, as he gave a worried look at Sentinel's motionless form.

"Ah! So he talks about me, huh? How flattering... NOT! Now, Sweety! Why don't you come over here? Those bots wish to harm you!" Black Arachnia said in a fake caring voice. The femme cast a worried look at both Black Arachnia and Jazz. She felt like her head was going to explode from the confusion of her first hour of being online.

"Why won't everyone leave me alone?" exclaimed the femme in frustration. This sudden outburst surprised both Black Arachnia and Jazz. Then, without hardly thinking, the femme decided that even if it was the worst escape possible, she still needed to get out of this place. Dashing further off the pier, the little bot made a jump for it, expecting to land elsewhere, but was quickly caught by Jazz.

"Do you have a screw loose, fembot?" questioned Jazz in confusion. But still, the femme struggled to get out of the larger bot's hold.

"I wanna be left alone! I wanna be left alone! I wanna be left alone!" she cried out as she struggled with all her might to get out of his grip. Jazz knew he couldn't keep a hold on her for long so he did the one thing that would help in this situation... he put her in the sleeper hold. He knew it was working as the light faded from the femmes optics. Jazz let out a sigh of relief as he laid her snoozing form on the pier.

"Aw! She's even cute when she's sleeping!" Black Arachnia cooed mockingly as she poised her fangs.

Watching Black Arachnia come closer, Jazz's glare became deadly beneath his visor and he withdrew both of his sets of nunchaku, twirling them at the ready.

"I usually don't like to hurt femmes." admitted Jazz, "But if you come any closer to her, then I'll be forced to give you a taste my skills, Black Arachnia." he then threatened.

"But why ever would I want to hurt her?" Black Arachnia asked, as if his words hurt her feelings.

"We all know what you did to Wasp! SP told us! And if you want this femme, then that means you'll be wanting to use her as a lab rat also! So no way, spider bot!" Jazz yelled, with great emotion. He couldn't let that fate befall this femme. The soft sounds of her sleeping made him all the more protective. This was why he joined, to protect those who could not protect themselves!

Not even phased, Black Arachnia still came closer, and Jazz twirled his weapons even more dangerously. But, suddenly before Jazz could begin to comprehend just how short of a distance it was between him and the wicked femme, Black Arachnia reached out with a swift hand and caressed the young bot's face.

"Awww, you wouldn't truly hurt me, would you?" she questioned innocently. Jazz was beyond lost in what would be Black Arachnia's charming gaze. Somehow he found himself silently shaking his head "no" to her question. Black Arachnia smiled slyly and patted him softly on the head.

"I knew you wouldn't. Because you're a good boy and good boys don't hurt people, do they?" Black Arachnia asked, as she ran the tips of her fingers from his head to the back of his neck. Jazz once again shook his head no with that lost look in his eyes. Her smile grew wider as she once again patted his head and picked up the little femme.

"Good, you're light, that'll make it easier for me and you. I just hope you have a good pain tolerance." Black Arachnia murmured to the sleeping little bot. Before Jazz could come out of his little trance Black Arachnia drained his energy, which left him unconscious.

With the femme in hand, Black Arachnia began to make her leave, chuckling lightly to herself. "Now, what am I going to change you into?" she pondered, continuing on her way.


End file.
